Fireball's Quest
by RomanceWriter1
Summary: Fireball, a blind filly is left at a castle by her parents and is raised into a loving family consisting of a dad, mum and a pair of triplets in Lyngway. As she grows up, she hopes to achieve her goal at finding her real parents and demanding to know why they abandoned her. This is based off a dream I had and Lady and the Tramp 2. Cover by my boyfriend.
1. A Hearth's Warming Gift

**Author's Note: That's the opening to this new fan fic, folks. The one thing that wasn't in the dream I had, was Fireball looking for her actual parents. And yes, this would be the first blind character I have written and that was also in the dream. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **A Hearth's Warming Gift**

Lyngway (if you don't know, it's my spoof of Norway)

It was a snowy night, the wind was blowing heavily, thunder was rumbling and snow was falling heavily to the ground below. It was December and it was Hearth's Warming Eve. Ponies would be at their tree, ripping off the wrapping paper of their presents that they got from relatives, parents, siblings or grandparents and drinking hot chocolate with delicious pink or white marshmallows.

There would also be some ice skating, if the lake was frozen solid enough and no pony could fall through and possibly freeze to death. On a path, a unicorn mare and stallion were trotting together. The mare was levitating a bundle close to her chest and she had tears in her eyes while the stallion was levitating a cardboard box. She had wrapped herself in a cloak and the hood was covering her face as was the stallion's. Still having faces with sadness, the two walked into a village and came across a big castle.

It didn't look like the usual royal castles that other countries had, it just looked like an ordinary castle that would've belonged to a noble family instead of a big mansion. The unicorn stallion put the cardboard box onto the snowy ground near the steps, took out a black marker and wrote 'Please raise her well' on it. The mare stared down at the bundle that she held, shed a few tears and gave it a final hug and kiss.

"We have no other choice, sweetheart, we can't do it the worst possible way. I hope they don't find her and get us or her killed." the stallion responded with a choked voice and he put his hoof onto her shoulder.

The mare opened the box and settled the bundle into it.

"I hope these nice ponies raise her into a beautiful young mare and she will find true love." the mare said in the same voice as the stallion's and she started to sob. The two then walked away while the storm still raged.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, Daddy!" four year old Caramel squealed to her dad, Peppermint. Caramel was the youngest of the triplets in the family. She had a white body, yellow hair and eyes that had the colour of melting chocolate. She was the daddy's filly and he got along with her better than the other two. She didn't have a cutie mark like her siblings and she hoped to get it so she could fit in at the school that she was attending.

"Open my present first!" one of the triplets, Honey, screamed and she pushed her present towards him.

Honey was the middle triplet, she had a light orange body, golden hair and yellow eyes. She was closer to her mum, Sugar and to Caramel.

"No, open mine first!" the oldest triplet and the only colt, Cinnamon, yelled and pushed Honey out of the way and soon they were wrestling on the floor until Peppermint separated them.

Cinnamon had a light brown body, dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He was the leader of the triplets but Honey and Caramel never listened to him and always argued who would be in charge.

"Hey, hon, I see something out near the steps," Sugar said with a frown as she looked out the window. "It looks like a cardboard box."

Peppermint got off his couch and he also looked out as well. He gave a tilt of his head and the triplets also joined them.

"Maybe it's some presents from Santa Hooves!" Caramel exclaimed and she gave a wide grin.

Cinnamon gave an annoyed and frustrated sigh.

"Santa Hooves isn't real, I've told you so many times." Cinnamon said and he rolled his eyes.

They soon started to argue about it and Peppermint sighed, opened the double doors and walked to the cardboard box. He used his magic to carry the box, walked into the castle and set the box onto the carpet that was in the middle of the living room. Peppermint turned to Sugar and nodded. She walked to the box and opened it, she gave a gasp of surprise and shock.

"It's... it's..." Sugar tried to say but she stammered on her words and tried to take a deep breath.

"What is it?" Peppermint asked and he rubbed her back with his hoof until she calmed down and she took some steady breaths.

"It's a foal." Sugar replied and they looked down at the sleeping foal that was wrapped up in a blanket.

"Looks like they are a few weeks old," Peppermint responded with a sad voice and he lifted the foal out of the box and examined them. They opened their eyes which were orange like a carrot but it looked like she was blind, the hair was bright orange like fire and they had a yellow body.

"I think it's a filly. She's got eyelashes and I wonder who her parents are and why she is here."

"Maybe they wanted her but couldn't take care of her. Or they didn't want her at all," Sugar responded with a sad voice and she lifted the filly's mane a little.

The filly started crying and Sugar took the filly and walked her into the kitchen, got out a milk bottle and fed it to the crying filly. She stopped crying and hungrily drank the milk. As the bottle was then taken out of her mouth, she gave a burp then gave a small smile.

"Let's keep you here since you need a home." Sugar walked out of the kitchen with the filly and set her down on the couch in the living room.

"Are we going to keep her?" Honey asked with a smile and pleading look in her eyes.

"Of course we are, Honey, we can't leave her all alone. The writing on the box said so." Sugar said and she cuddled the filly close to her chest and she felt a rush of love go through her chest.

It was the same feeling she had when Honey, Caramel and Cinnamon were born.

"What are we going to call her?" Cinnamon asked as he moved a little of the blanket away to stare at the filly's face.

"I think we'll name her, Fireball." Peppermint responded with a smile and everypony nodded and stared down at her.

As the years went on, Fireball grew up to be a well behaved, sweet and feisty filly. She and the triplets got their cutie marks when the triplets were seven and when shel turned eight. What was unusual about her was that she had fire magic while the rest of the family had normal unicorn magic like any unicorn. She was told to be careful with it if she didn't want to cause any trouble in the town or the towns some distance away.

Fireball did manage it but couldn't control it if she got angry that somepony was going to make fun of her for not being able to see. But she had a goal. She was going to try and find her real parents and demand why she was abandoned when she was just a few weeks old. It was her quest to go find them and she would never give up.


	2. Don't Mess With Fireball

**Author's Note: That's the opening to this new fan fic, folks. The one thing that wasn't in the dream I had, was Fireball looking for her actual parents. And yes, this would be the first blind character I have written and that was also in the dream. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Don't Mess With Fireball**

Fireball did get some help from her older siblings and parents on how to cope with her blindness. She got used to it and wasn't ashamed of it because she knew that she wasn't the only one who was suffering from it. The bullies that made fun of her for it, were ones that never cared if somepony was born with a condition or had been suffering from it for quite some time. She was the only one out of the family that was never made fun of for not having a cutie mark.

She did get some help from an assistant teacher at school, who would help her with work and if she had an answer, the teacher would write the answers down for her. Because of the day she was found, they decided to name Hearth's Warming Eve as her birthday as they didn't know the specific date of when she was born.

Fireball noticed that she had extra good hearing so she knew who was talking to her or was near her and she got a feeling when she was near something, she would instantly visualise what it was and what it looked like. But she couldn't actually see it which was what made her sad. She had no idea if that was a gift she had or that she was possibly going crazy. Was it something that she inheritied from a relative that she never knew about? Was the reason that she was blind that her parents decided to not have her anymore? Or did they want her, they just couldn't take care of her at the time? But why?

"Come on, Fireball, we have to get to school!" fifteen year old Cinnamon yelled as he shook eleven year old Fireball awake and she slowly opened her eyes.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes with one of her hooves. She got out of her bed, walked to the bathroom that was accessible from her bedroom and walked to the sink. She used her mouth to pick up a washcloth, put it on her right hoof, turned on the tap then washed her eyes and her face. She walked out and got to the top of the stairs. Could she really walk down these stairs on her own? Would she fall down or would she get down there without breaking a foreleg? She took a deep breath and was about to take her first step.

"Whoa, Fireball, let me come and help you!" Sugar yelled from below, trotted up to her, put her left hoof around her shoulder and helped her down the stairs.

"Mum, is there a time when I can try and go down the stairs by myself?" Fireball asked with defeat and she hung her head down.

"We have no idea, sweetie. You walk up the stairs so well that you don't need help but last time you tried walking down the stairs, you almost broke your neck and one of your forelegs." Sugar replied with a calm voice and she stroked the filly's back.

The two walked into the kitchen and they sat down at the table with the others as they ate their breakfast of scrambled eggs.

"Come on, the four of you, hurry and eat your breakfast. You don't want to be late for school." Peppermint reminded the four foals as he ate quickly.

"And you have your job at the sweet factory to work at while Mum stays at home." Caramel said in a bored voice and she slowly ate her food.

Honey, Caramel, Cinnamon and Fireball walked out of the castle with their lunchboxes, books, pencils, erasers, pen and other school supplies in their saddlebags.

"I just hope those bullies aren't going to be in today." Fireball said with anger and she gritted her teeth.

"It's very likely but don't worry, we'll stand up for you, that's what siblings and friends do." Cinnamon responded with pride and he scruffed her bright orange mane.

"Thanks, guys, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have anypony like you around." Fireball said with a grin and she got a high hoof from Cinnamon.

"Why of course, Mum and Dad told us to keep an eye out on you and take care of you." Caramel responded with a wide grin.

They arrived at the school and stood outside for a little so they could wait for the school bell to ring for their first class.

"Well, well, well, if it's isn't Little Miss No Eyes!" one of the bullies, Dancer, yelled and everypony except Fireball and triplets laughed.

"Hey, leave!" Honey yelled with so much anger.

"Our sister!" Caramel continued with the same anger as Honey's.

"Alone!" Cinnamon finished the sentence and he dug his hoof into the ground a few times.

"Why should you stand up for her?" one of the other bullies, Keyboard, said with a mocking voice and Dancer gave him a high hoof.

"Yeah, she's not even your actual sister!" Dancer yelled with the same voice as Keyboard's and they both laughed.

The triplets gave angry sighs as did Fireball and her mane and tail started to turn into flames a little.

"It doesn't matter, she's our little sister, no matter what!" Cinnamon shouted back and he looked like he was ready to charge at the two bullies because of his face expression.

Honey and Caramel gave worried looks to each other.

"Well, wherever she came from, it must've been a terrible city with terrible residents and she must've had terrible parents." Dancer said with a mocking voice and all the other school pupils started to laugh.

The triplets looked at Fireball who looked like she had fire in her eyes and her mane and tail continued to turn into flames.

"That's it!" Fireball yelled and her hair burst out into huge flames and she shot some powerful fire magic at Dancer and Keyboard who stood there, frozen with shock and they got hit.

Cinnamon, Honey and Caramel then charged at them and started to stomp on their sides.

"That's what you get for making fun of me!"

Fireball still had the same expression and the triplets then walked up to her to calm her down and soon she did and returned to her normal appearance. A few moments before, the daughter of the school nurse galloped off to get a teacher and called for help.

"What is going on here?" the principal demanded, Fireball and the triplets froze in fear.

"She tried to burn us to death and they came and stomped on us!" Dancer and Keyboard replied and pointed at them.

Their manes and tails were singed and they had a lot of burns on their bodies.

"I'll speak to your parents after school." the principal said and he walked away.

The triplets and Fireball gulped at the same time and looked at each other with shame. It was after school when Fireball and the triplets were sitting outside the principal's office while their parents and Keyboard and Dancer's mum were being talked to by the principal.

"She nearly killed my foals!" the bullies' mum yelled in anger and the triplets looked at each other with sadness.

"She didn't mean to harm them!" Sugar said defensively.

"You should expel her at once!" Dancer yelled and Fireball started to get angry instantly but Cinnamon put his hoof on her shoulder and she took a deep sigh.

"I mean, that's what you do with a foal who is possibly the devil's daughter." the bullies' mum said with a mocking voice and the triplets and Fireball then heard a slap and the four of them gasped.

"How dare you insult my daughter?!" Sugar yelled and the principal tried to get all of them to calm down.

"She's a freak!" the bullies' mum said.

"She belongs in a circus." Keyboard said with a mocking voice and he laughed alongside Dancer.

"She doesn't belong here!" Dancer said with the same voice as her brother's and Fireball then started to cry.

 **Author's Note: Yes and Fireball's anger appearance is based of the Pokemon, Rapidash which is one of my favourite Pokemon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Fireball's Quest

**Author's Note:** **For anyone now reading Coltland Chronicles 4, sorry for not updating often, I'm just so into Fireball's Quest at the moment. You can also read it on DeviantArt. Don't worry, the romance is coming up!**

 **Fireball's Quest**

Dancer and Keyboard's mum walked out with both of them by her side and they stared at Fireball who looked at them with orange tear streaked eyes.

"Oh, look, Mum, she's crying." Dancer whispered and the three of them started laughing.

Cinnamon growled under his breath and was about to charge at them but Honey and Caramel held him back with their magic. Sugar and Peppermint soon came out of the principal's office and they stared at the four who had their heads hanging down.

"I'll go talk to them, you just go to the shop and get what we need for dinner," Peppermint said to Sugar, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she nodded then walked out of the front doors of the school. He turned to look at Fireball who had pleading eyes. "You're very lucky that you haven't been expelled. You just have months of detention after school."

Fireball then started to cry.

"Did we get anything, Dad?" Caramel asked with the same pleading look.

"You will also get detention but you're getting it for a few weeks," Peppermint replied then he turned his head to Fireball and gave her a stern look. "Fireball, this is the fifth complaint that we've been receiving from this school. This is worse than the time you kicked those two foals against the wall during your P.E class."

"I'm sorry, Dad, I don't know what had come over me," Fireball responded in a choked voice and she continued to cry with tears streaking down her cheeks. "I am a freak! I should be in the circus and should never be here!"

She then cried even louder and Cinnamon walked up to her to give her a hug and said soothing words to calm her down. Honey and Caramel then did the same and looked like they were going to cry themselves.

"Come on, you four, let's go home and you can do your homework then you can do whatever you like." Peppermint said to break the silence and all four siblings nodded and walked home with him.

"Dad, we're going to go to the bakery and get some tasty treats." Caramel said and she gave a small smile.

"Can we, Dad? Can we, can we?" Honey asked and she jumped up and down as she looked at Peppermint with a pleading look.

"Of course you can, just don't be home late." Peppermint replied with a small smile then he walked away from them.

The four foals trotted to the bakery that was around the corner and they walked in to sit at one of the tables that were at the windows.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" the usual waitress, Brownie, asked as she had a notepad and pen levitating in front of her.

"We'll just have some cupcakes with chocolate icing." Cinnamon replied with a small smile and he gave her twenty bits. She smiled then walked away.

"Hey, Carrot Cake! Get some cupcakes with chocolate icing!" Brownie yelled as she trotted into the kitchen.

"Sure thing!" Carrot Cake yelled back and dishes and cutlery clashing, were heard.

Eleven minutes later, Brownie came back with a plate filled with a lot of delicious chocolate icing cupcakes. The four foals nodded their thanks and got down to munching the cupcakes and making a mess on the table and themselves in the process.

"I'm so full that I'm not sure if I'll be able to eat all of dinner tonight." Caramel said with satisfaction and she slid forward a little in her seat and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, Mum would not be pleased because she'll probably not give us any ice cream for dessert." Cinnamon responded with boredom then his face fell forward slowly and hit the table.

"I just hope I don't get a lecture from Mum and Dad when we get home. I hate being told off all the time." Fireball said in an angered voice and she crossed her forelegs across her chest.

The four of them were about to leave until a classmate of the triplets' named Pearl, walked into the bakery.

"Hey, Pearl!" Cinnamon yelled and she turned to him, her beau blue mane whipped out of her eyes but as she saw Fireball, her baby blue eyes widened with fear.

"Get away from me, I don't want to be burned to death like Keyboard and Dancer almost did!" Pearl screamed and she galloped out of the bakery and slammed the door.

The triplets looked back at her with confusion and tilts of their heads while Fireball had a look of defeat and sadness.

That night, the triplets woke up in their bed to some noises coming from Fireball's room. They got out of their beds and went to her room to see her, packing stuff into her saddlebag.

"What are you doing?" Cinnamon asked with surprise and she looked at him with sadness.

"If anypony says that I can't be around this town then I'm going out for real to find my real parents. I hope they have a good explanation for why they abandoned me." Fireball responded in anger and sadness as she roughly shoved items into her saddlebag.

"If you're going then we are, we've been getting along since we found you." Honey repsonded with braveness in her voice, more than she had anticipated.

"Come on, let's get out of here and fast." Fireball whispered in panic and the four of them then packed their saddlebags and trotted out of the house as quietly as they could.

 **Author's Note: Yep, the story is finally getting under way now. Time for the Lady and the Tramp 2 based part to get started and hopefully will get you entertained. Sorry that this is short I have to go to bed early because of an advertisement idea filming early in the morning.**


	4. Complaints

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for taking so long, I'm making an audio drama of Coltland Chronicles and I've been drawing the art and such. Also I'm back in school so I've some work to do then I'll be off in five weeks time but I've no idea why but hopefully the summer holidays.**

 **Complaints**

Morning came and Peppermint woke up early as usual while Sugar would wake up in a few minutes. He walked down the stairs and went to the cooker and got breakfast started. He went to the fridge, got the butter that Sugar bought yesterday and set it on the counter. He took some slices of white bread out of one of the packets and put them into different toasters. Some minutes later, the toast popped out and he put them on the plates and set them at the table.

"Aww, you made us toast!" Sugar exclaimed and she gave a big grin.

"Why of course, dearie. You, the triplets and Fireball are most important to me and always will be." Peppermint responded with a small smile and he gave her a quick kiss.

"Sweet Three, Fireball, breakfast is ready!" Sugar called and they heard no response.

Were they still sleeping or were they just hiding as if they wanted to play some hide and seek like they usually would? Sugar sighed and went up to check both the rooms but saw no sign of the triplets or Fireball. She came downstairs and told Peppermint of the results.

"Let's go to the sheriff and report them missing. Not as gallopaways because they would never do anything like that." Peppermint said in a soothing voice as he tried to calm down his wife and they both went out the front doors to trot to the sheriff's office.

"Is this going to take long? We've been out like this since last night." Honey complained and she sighed with frustration.

"We just have to search around every single town and look for some clues that could be linked to my parents." Fireball replied as she walked around slowly.

"That'll take forever!" Caramel responded in the same tone of voice as Honey's then she fell onto the ground.

"But I have to find them, I need to know why they abandoned me." Fireball replied with frustration.

She hated that all three of them had been complaining ever since they had left the castle last night. As they continued walking, Fireball's right forelegs hit something and she stopped. She felt for it and she signalled for one of the triplets to use their magic to lift it. Fireball then visualised the object and it came up as a gold locket in a heart shape.

"What in the hay is this? Could it be a clue?" Cinnamon asked and he tilted his head to the side.

"It's just a locket and inside it and looks like a picture of me when I was just a newborn foal." Fireball replied with confusion.

She signalled for the locket to be put into her saddlebag and she closed the bag with her hoof.

"That could mean that it belonged to your mum and we can ask in the next town if they known her or something like that." Caramel suggested with a small smile.

Fireball, Honey and Cinnamon nodded together then they set off on their journey again.

"Are we there yet?" Caramel complained in a dramatic voice and Fireball sighed with frustration and stopped on the spot.

"I've said for a thousand times that I think we are close to the next town but I'm not sure yet." Fireball responded with the huge amount of frustration in her voice.

"If we have to walk even further, I'm afraid that I'm going to faint out here and die." Caramel said in the same complaining and dramatic voice.

"If you would stop moaning about it, we would probably get there faster." Cinnamon responded in an annoyed voice and he rubbed his head with one of his hooves as if her complaining was giving him a headache.

"Caramel, just stop complaining, if you keep it up, I think we'll just have to tell you to go home but just say that we were out for a walk and suddenly something happened and you lost us." Honey said in the same tone as Cinnamon's and she rolled her eyes.

"You know that I would never leave my siblings' side ever. We've been together for years and we stay together until the end." Caramel responded with a lot of confidence and she gave a small smile.

"And the end is when we all die at old age together?" Honey asked as her eyes widened.

Caramel nodded slowly and her sister galloped up to her and gave her a tight hug. Cinnamon and Fireball looked at the two sisters and they did the same to them.

"Now come on, we should continue our quest to find my real parents. The harder and faster we try, the faster we can get it out of our heads." Fireball said and she put her forelegs around the triplets and they smiled and continued their quest.

 **Author's Note: Sorry that this is shorter than the other chapters. I'll have more time to write, work on my Coltland Chronicles audio drama and make some more art based on the series and other MLP fan fics.**


	5. Big Fight

**Author's Note:** **Now time for some romance to be in the fan fic at last.**

 **Big Fight**

It was the next morning when Fireball and the triplets woke up after sleeping in their sleeping bags. Fireball opened her eyes, yawned and stretched her limbs and looked at the triplets who were still sleeping in one sleeping bag. She walked over to the lake that was nearby and she laid down onto her stomach and splashed some water into her face with her hooves. She was at first hesitant to do it because the water was freezing cold but it didn't seem affect her. That also made her very confused on how she couldn't get cold and others could.

Cinnamon opened his eyes and stretched his limbs, trying not to hit Honey or Caramel to wake them up. He turned his head to see that Fireball wasn't in her sleeping bag. He didn't seem worried about it because she wasn't a little filly and could take care of herself. He got out of the sleeping bag and he heard some splashing coming from the lake. He trotted over and saw Fireball, swimming in the lake and she was diving and doing all sorts of tricks in the water. He went behind a tree and just stared at her, his heart beating very fast in his chest and he felt like he was struggling to breathe properly. He had this feeling a few times and only once, Fireball, Honey and Caramel were confused on what was going on but he didn't tell them.

"Oh, Fireball, when will you realise how I feel about you?" Cinnamon said in a dreamy voice and he closed his dark green eyes for a moment. Was it weird that he had a crush on a filly that was adopted into his family? What would his mum and dad say? Would they not accept it? He didn't think it was weird because Fireball wasn't exactly related to them and she belonged to other parents. But what would Honey and Caramel think? Did they know how he felt but they didn't want to say so? It seemed like it after they gave him those looks the first time it happened. The biggest problem was that he has a small crush on Pearl but she probably didn't want to talk to him after what had happened to Dancer and Keyboard. "I should get the courage and tell her how I feel at some point on the trip. This is going to be difficult."

Cinnamon then walked back to where Honey and Caramel were. The two had woken up and they were just sitting up against a tree and whispering about something but he couldn't understand what they were talking about. They then looked at him and gave him small smiles.

"Morning, Cinnamon, where's Fireball at?" Caramel asked with a worried voice.

"She's at the lake for a swim. It seemed like a good idea because we've been in sleeping bags all night." Cinnamon replied with a small smile and he drew a few circles on the ground with one of his front hooves.

"Is something the matter, Cinnamon? You've been acting kind of strange for the past few weeks." Honey responded with a confused and surprised voice.

"Is it possibly because he's-" Caramel started to say but Honey then tackled her and covered her mouth with one of her front hooves.

"Don't say it, if you try and say it one more time, I will use my magic to throw you into that lake over there." Honey said in a stern voice and she gave her look at her sister.

Caramel nodded and she turned away with a sigh.

"What was she going to say about me?" Cinnamon asked with a tilt of his head.

Was it what he was thinking? That they knew he had a crush on Fireball?

"She was just messing around and tried to tell me a lie about you but I'm not going to say." Caramel replied and she looked at Honey who then turned to look at her.

"But it's true!" Honey yelled and she looked like she was going to start crying.

"No it isn't!" Caramel yelled back and Honey's eyes widened and her lip started to tremble.

She had never yelled at her own sister like that before! Sure, there were arguments but it didn't end up with them yelling at each other.

"Fine, if you want to be that way, I'll just go home but I'll just say that you died after a manticore and some changelings did it to you." Honey responded in an angered and choked voice then she galloped away, sobbing her eyes out.

"Hey, I heard some yelling. What's going on?"

Cinnamon and Caramel turned to see Fireball walking towards them and she had a confused and worried look on her face.

"Honey just left us to go home after we had a stupid argument. It was over something that we would laugh about but I don't know why I snapped at her like that. I've never done that to her." Caramel replied with a voice of regret and sadness.

"Well, we can't just leave her alone, we need to go after her and you need to apologize to her. You can't stay mad at her forever." Fireball responded with a calm voice and she put her hoof on Caramel's shoulder and gave her a small smile.

The three of them nodded, packed their items into their saddlebags and they trotted off, calling Honey's name.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, not so much romance (it's like Yandere Simulator in this chapter which I still can't get for my Mac) and more sadness in this chapter but I'm working on the romance and thinking of what happened in Lady and The Tramp 2 so I can make something similar and it would be the climax.**


	6. Search for Honey

**Search for Honey**

Caramel, Fireball and Cinnamon galloped through the forest, calling out Honey's name but they got no response.

"Where could she be?" Fireball asked as they looked behind rocks, trees and in caves to see if she was hiding there. "Would you guys know where she could've gone off to?"

"Since she's never been like this, we don't know where she would go if she was really sad," Caramel replied with regret and sadness in her voice. She sounded like she was going to start crying. "Sure we fight but we've never yelled at each other like that at the boiling point like a thermometer when you have a fever."

"We can't give up our search, she could be in possible danger right now," Cinnamon responded with fear. "What if she is being held hostage by a gang or by some changelings?"

"Let's stop the arguing right now and focus on the task at hoof. Now's not the time for giving up." Fireball said with frustration and some flames almost shot out of her horn but they sizzled away before they could fly out.

"She's right, we can't give up now and we're wasting time now." Caramel said with anger in her voice because of her tone of voice and that she was also gritting her teeth.

"Let's go now!"

The siblings continued to gallop around and called for Honey again until they heard a scream coming from a bunch of trees that were surrounded by a bunch of berry bushes. They jumped over the bushes without a rustle, to see Honey, tied up at a stake. There were two ponies, dressed in black cloaks and they just stared at her.

"Shall we do it? Or should we wait for the boss to come back?" one of the ponies that was a stallion, asked the other and the latter shook their head.

"We might as well wait until the boss returns or he'll think we disobeyed him and wanted him to miss this," the other pony that was a mare, replied with anger in her voice and she cleared her throat. "We need to find out where that filly with the fire coloured hair, could be after those two galloped off out of town with her."

Fireball felt like her heart was in her throat. They were after her? But why did they capture Honey? To interrogate her?

"Alright, filly, where is she?" the stallion demanded and he held a torch that had a flame on it.

"Why do you need to know about this filly? Has she done something to you?" Honey replied with anger in her voice. "I'm also not a filly, I'm a mare!"

"It's none of your business, filly! Answer our question or you'll suffer this consequence." the mare responded with anger, she pointed to the flaming torch and Honey widened her eyes.

"Alright, she lives in my town which is Ponyendal. She's the only one different there because of her fire coloured hair. You'll never miss her. Please just don't kill me or hurt me!"

"Come on, let's go find the boss and get to Ponyendal right now!"

The two cloaked ponies were about to set the stake that held Honey, on fire but Fireball, with so much anger, jumped out of the bushes and kicked the two ponies away before the flame could touch the firewood. Cinnamon then followed and caught the torch before it hit the grass and would set the forest on fire. He threw it far enough to hit the lake nearby. So many lakes in the forest! Was Lyngway now turning into The Fresianlands? The country that had so much water but would eventually disappear and turn into dry grass?

"Ouch! What the h...?"

Before one of the two cloaked ponies could say anything, Caramel kicked them both until it looked like they were knocked out.

"Get your hooves away from my sister!" Fireball and Caramel yelled at the same time and they stood over them.

"Guys, you came to save me!" Honey squealed as she tried to free her limbs from the tightening rope.

"Of course we did, Honey, we're siblings and we always stick together until the end. We've been joined at the hip since birth." Caramel replied with a smile.

"Not literally, of course." Cinnamon responded with a smile then rolled his dark green eyes.

Fireball walked up to Honey and used a little of her fire magic to burn the ropes to free her limbs. Not too much because it could burn her very much and she would have to limb for a long time. The fire burned off the rope and Honey fell onto her front hooves and jumped off the firewood.

The four siblings walked away from the scene before the two cloaked ponies could wake up and see them.

"What is the name of the next town?" Cinnamon asked and he held his head down slightly.

"That'll be Hoofsund. We have quite a walk or trot to get there." Fireball replied and she looked at him slightly with a frown.

The next morning, the four of them woke up after camping out for the night and as they walked, they saw a few houses in the distance and galloped to it. The town was a big one with so many houses and shops. They could see a quill shop, a shop for schoolponies and a nice looking cafe.

"Come on, let's search this town for my parents." Fireball said and the Sweet Three nodded in agreement and walked into the town.

 **Author's Note: The name Ponyendal is a spoof of a Norwegian town called Arendal and if you couldn't remember from the first story, The Fresianlands is a spoof of The Netherlands. The way I described the country is a true thing which I learned from a Dutch short film called Father and Daughter and looked it up as well. Hoofsund is a spoof of another Norwegian city or town called Kristiansund.**


	7. Foalnapped

**Foalnapped**

The siblings walked through the town, looking at it with wonder and excitement. It looked so beautiful and it seemed like it would have nice residents around.

"This town looks so amazing!" Honey exclaimed, her eyes had widened and they were sparkling like the stars in the sky.

"I can't tell if it's better than our own hometown." Caramel responded with a small smile.

"I really don't have a good feeling about it." Cinnamon and Fireball said at the same time and they looked at each other and smiled.

"Why?"

"I just have a very terrible feeling." Fireball said as she looked around.

Some ponies turned them and just smiled and waved at them. Shivers went through Cinnamon and he gave a frown.

"Their face expressions just aren't good news to me." Cinnamon said with some nervousness and anger in his voice.

The siblings kept walking through the town, with the other ponies still waving and smiling on them. They turned around a corner and they saw a group of cloaked ponies, having a conversation outside a scary looking building that had some lightning at the roof. That didn't look good!

"Ask around and see if they had seen a filly with fire coloured hair."

"Any filly or colt can look like that, how do we know the difference?"

"The only difference is that she has only fire magic and the way she can get it a lot would be if she is really angry."

"She also has a yellow body and carrot orange eyes, you idiot! Just saying her hair colour doesn't help!"

"Stop calling me that!"

The two ponies that were arguing then tackled each other and started to hit each other in either the stomach or the face.

"Enough you two! This is not how we should be acting! We should be doing this to the little brat we are trying to catch."

Fireball's heart was in her throat and she felt like she was going to faint. She felt like her head was spinning and she wanted to close her eyes and expect everything to be a dream. She hoped that she was back at home, sleeping in her bed and her parents would come to the door to find her.

"This is terrible, we have got to hide somewhere." Cinnamon whispered and he gave a worried look to Fireball who still had a look of fright.

"Why should you tell us what to do? You're not our leader." Honey responded with annoyance and anger then gave him a side glance with a glare.

"Yeah, we never elected you as leader." Honey whispered and she gritted her teeth.

"Will you three stop arguing so we can focus on our task?" Fireball responded with annoyance and anger. "Look, let's go and get some disguises so we can be hidden and not be recognised."

The Sweet Three and Fireball looked around, behind shops and houses to find anything that could hide their identities. They didn't want to find masks because it could raise suspicion amongst the residents. They went around to the back of a salon and noticed some hair dye on a counter. Caramel checked to see if anypony was around and when she saw nopony, she used her magic to levitate the bottles of hair dye out the window and set them gently on the ground. The bottles contained the colours, blue, red, green and purple.

"I'm taking the purple one." Fireball said and she stared at the bottle with the purple dye.

"I'm taking the red one." Caramel responded and she levitated the bottle with the red dye.

"I'm using the green one." Honey said with excitement and she stared at the bottle of green dye.

"And I'm using the blue one." Cinnamon said as he stared at the bottle of blue dye.

All of them go to work on getting all of their manes and tails dyed. Cinnamon helped with Fireball since she didn't have the usual unicorn magic and instead fire magic. He also seemed to be closer with her than Caramel and Honey. Caramel helped Honey with her mane and tail then they switched round to the same thing.

They finally finished and started to walk through the town again.

"Won't they be suspicious of my eye colour since they said that and my fire coloured hair?" Fireball asked in a whisper and she looked around with fear.

"They shouldn't be as there are ponies with your eye colour but not many have your hair colour." Caramel responded and she patted the younger filly's back.

They walked around a corner but they were stopped by those cloaked ponies that they had seen.

"Stop in the name of our leader!" the first one yelled and the siblings looked up at them with anger and fear.

Out of nowhere, the siblings were shoved into a bag and they struggled to rip the bag open with their horns. Fireball wanted to burn it but she didn't want them to know that they were indeed the ones and blow their cover.

 **Author's Note: Yep, nice to end on a cliffhanger. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Spilled the Beans

**Spilled the Beans**

The siblings were thrown into a dark room that had one window but no ceiling or wall lights. They groaned and rubbed their heads in pain. The only lighting in the room was just from outside and shining through the window.

"Where are we?" Fireball asked as she moved her head from side to side and up and down in anger and fear.

"How did they know that it was us?" Caramel whispered with confusion. The door opened and the cloaked ponies walked with a bucket of water then stood in front of them. "Alright, we don't know who you are or what you want but why did you just abduct us right there?"

They didn't give a response and threw the bucket of water onto the siblings and the hair dye all washed away, revealing their natural hair colours.

"Ha, ha! We knew it! We've finally got you!" one of the cloaked ponies yelled and the other two sighed with annoyance.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Fireball asked with fear and confusion. She tilted her head to the side with a frown.

"Little brat, we've been looking for you ever since the day you were born. Thank goodness we have or the boss would kick us on the rears."

"Why were you told to capture her anyway?" Honey asked with a frown and she gritted her teeth.

The cloaked ponies didn't say anything and just left the room.

"How are we to escape this?" Cinnamon asked with anger and fear.

Fireball looked around for anything that could get them out of the dark and cold room. She couldn't see anything that could help, all she saw were blankets or sacks of barley. There was nothing like a hammer to smash the window but it probably wasn't a good idea as that would draw the attention of their captors.

"I hate it here!" Honey yelled in disgust and boredom then she fell to the ground. She muffled her screams of anger with her hooves with Cinnamon and Caramel rolling their eyes in annoyance.

"Please stop complaining already!" Caramel yelled back and she sighed with frustration. "If you hadn't galloped away from us in the forest then we wouldn't have had this problem and encountered those cloaked ponies."

"If you didn't yell at me because I was going to say that Cinnamon has a crush on Fireball is true, I wouldn't have gotten into trouble!"

The room went silent and Fireball looked at Cinnamon with a surprised expression while Caramel gave a 'Why did you say that' look to Honey.

"So you two have known the whole time?" Cinnamon asked the two angered mares.

"Of course, your looks to her don't hide it too well." Honey responded with a sad smile and she gave a side glance to Fireball.

"We did try a few times to have you two alone but they failed." Caramel said with a sad and regretful voice.

"Like the time you took us to the bakery, you went off to help with the baking and left Fireball and me at the table."

The two mares nodded slowly, they sighed and hung their heads in shame. The door was knocked very loudly by what seemed like two pairs of forelegs and they shouted for the siblings to be quiet and go to sleep. They all grabbed the old blankets and sacks of barley and laid them out onto the hard, cold, stone ground. Fireball wrapped the blanket around herself very tightly and wondered about what the hay had just happened.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for this chapter being short. I wanted to end the chapter like this and I'll try and get the next one a bit longer.**


	9. Fireball's Quest Completed

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of Fireball's Quest. I'm sad to see it end but I've got the Coltland Chronicles series to write which I enjoy the most. There will be another spin off but it might be one chapter and it's set a few years before Coltland Chronicles 4. Sadly it won't have romance, but you'll see which MLP character it will be and I'll probably put the character that they are mostly shipped with. I'll try my best to write them and some romance (so my username can still fit).**

 **Fireball's Quest Completed**

Fireball woke up in the middle of the night to some soft knocking happening at the door. It was unusual as the captors would've knocked so loud that the room would shake. She threw the blanket off herself with her back legs and trotted slowly to the door.

"Who's knocking on the door?" Cinnamon asked with a whisper and he rubbed his dark green eyes sleepily. "It better be good because I'm trying to sleep here."

Fireball shrugged her shoulders and she opened the door. There stood two cloaked ponies but she couldn't tell if it was the captors or some other ponies. This made her confused and scared at the same time.

"Who are you?" Fireball asked with a tilt of her head and her carrot orange eyes looked at them with confusion and hoped that they were here to rescue them. "Are you here to get us out of here?"

"Yes, we are, now you need to be quiet so you can get out without being noticed." one of the cloaked ponies, who was a mare, replied with a small smile.

Fireball gave a big smile and her eyes widened, she walked over to Cinnamon, Honey and Caramel then shook them until they stirred and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"What is it, Fireball? We're trying to sleep." Caramel responded with a whisper and she gave a big yawn.

"We're getting out of here, we're going to be away from this horrible place."

Caramel's eyes widened and she gave a wide grin. She whispered to Cinnamon and Honey, they had the same reaction as her. The siblings got the blankets off themselves, trotted over to the door and stood beside Fireball.

"It feels so good to be free. I just want to get home." Caramel said with a wide smile.

They all walked out of the room, quietly as they could, without making the floorboards creak like it was a horror film coming to life. It was already like one ever since they got captured or when they first spotted the captors.

"Don't worry, we'll be home, without a scratch on us." Honey responded with a small smile and she looked around for any signs of danger.

"Alright, we're almost there to the exit, once we are out, we'll take you to our home for the night then we'll bring you home," one of the cloaked ponies, who was a male, said as he looked down at the siblings, mostly at Fireball. "Which town do you kids live in anyway?"

"We live in Ponyendal which shouldn't be too far from Hoofsund. You just need to go through the forest and you'll be there." Cinnamon responded with a whisper and he looked back at Fireball who had a nervous look in her eyes and face.

They got to the front door, opening it quietly and slowly. They all walked outside, one at a time and as soon as they all did, they breathed sighs of relief. They got to a cabin that was in the middle of another forest that would take quite some time to walk there but a short time to gallop there.

"Wow, this is your home?" Fireball said with wonder and she looked around at it.

"Well, it's our second home, we lived somewhere else near Ponyendal but quite a lot of years ago, we had to move near Hoofsund as it seemed like a better place," the male cloaked pony replied and the Sweet Three gave side glances to each other, either agreeing with him or slightly offended that anypony would move away from Ponyendal. "We have a guest room with a bed, big enough for the four of you and we'll be sleeping in a room near the entrance, if somepony is going to come to the door."

The Sweet Three and Fireball were about to walk to their room when Fireball was stopped with a hoof that was on her shoulder. She looked at them in question, they signalled for her to sit down at the fireplace. Cinnamon had a protective look on his face but Fireball assured him that she was going to be fine. The Sweet Three nodded then walked to their room.

The cloaked ponies walked Fireball to the fireplace as if to help her find her way but she gave them a smile and they allowed her to walk by herself. They sat down on the soft chairs and the ponies took their cloaks off, revealing what they looked like.

The mare had the same hair, eye and body colour as Fireball and the stallion had a grass green body, bright purple eyes and cherry red hair. Were they her parents?

"Are you my mum and dad?" Fireball asked with widened eyes.

"Yes we are and I hope you won't be mad when we explain why we had to leave you with another family. An orphanage would be too risky." the stallion explained and he gave a look of regret.

"Why?"

"You would've been found easily in an orphanage so we had to leave you in the next town and we managed to escape them before they could see that we escaped with you," the mare explained with a sad voice and she looked like she was crying. "Let me tell you on what had happened."

Eleven years before

The mare pushed and pushed as she was giving birth to their first foal. It took some time and out came a filly, she cried loudly with the mare crying tears of joy. Her husband burst in through the door and saw the crying foal, kicking her legs and thrashing her forelegs about.

"Isn't she beautiful?" the mare said with a choked voice as her friend wiped her head with a wet towel.

"She certainly is. Why she looks just like..." the stallion said and he paused when he saw that the filly's eyes were not like a normal foal's. She didn't have black pupils and they were the same colour as her eye colour which was a carrot orange. She was blind! "...you."

"I'll just be going now, good luck with your daughter." the mare's friend said with a wide smile and she levitated her bag of medical supplies and walked out the door.

The stallion levitated the filly over to his wife and she held her very close. She gave a look when she also noticed the eyes that the filly had.

"She is blind?" the mare said with sadness and she stroked the filly's fire orange mane.

"That's not a problem, is it?" the stallion responded and he sat down on a chair and stared down at their daughter who was just giggling and moving around from side to side.

The filly started to have a sneeze and as soon as she did, powerful fire magic shot out of her horn and it burned a hole through the ceiling to the roof. The couple stared with their mouths hanging open and widened eyes. They stared back at the filly who was still giggling.

After a few weeks, the couple were happy with their daughter. She managed to control her fire magic each time she sneezed. They had already planned for her to go to a special school to help her with her blindness so that she wouldn't be bullied by other foals in a public school. They still hadn't figured of a name for her since it was so difficult. A few weeks without a name? How was it difficult to pick one out for a unicorn that only had fire magic? It usually took a few hours or a day!

One day, somepony knocked on their door and the stallion went to answer it. Three ponies in cloaks stood there and they didn't look like they were good ponies.

"Gives us that filly right now!" one of them which was a female, yelled and she held her hoof out.

"Why should we?"

"She's a freak and we don't accept freaks around here. That includes a blind one and a unicorn that doesn't have unicorn magic."

"Or you can just get rid of her and the problem will be solved."

The stallion stared the ponies down for a moment then kicked them everywhere until they were knocked out.

"Go, go, go!"

The mare nodded, grabbed her cloak and the filly, galloped out of the house and the stallion followed with her, also grabbing his cloak.

They stopped behind a house, shivering and keeping their daughter warm so she wouldn't freeze to death in the snowy wind. They decided to do the right thing and it was to give her to a loving home so she could be safe and hidden. But who could they give her to? They turned to the castle where the new neighbours had moved in a few days ago.

They looked around and found a cardboard box from behind a cafe and grabbed a marker from a desk in a classroom of a school. The mare cuddled the wrapped up filly close to her chest and they walked to the castle. They took out the marker and wrote 'Please raise her well' on the cardboard box. The mare cuddled the filly close and shed a tear then put the filly into the box.

"We have no other choice, sweetheart, we can't do it the worst possible way. I hope they don't find her and get us or her killed."

"We have no other choice, sweetheart, we can't do it the worst possible way. I hope they don't find her and get us or her killed."

The couple walked away from the castle and back to their home where the ponies from before, were standing there.

"We got rid of her, now please, leave us alone!" the mare yelled and the cloaked ponies blinked their eyes in shock.

"Very well but if you had lied to us, we'll get rid of her ourselves." the female cloaked pony responded and she giggled a little then they all walked off.

The couple stared at each other with sadness and sighed.

"We might as well move to a new home. This town is going to make me remember these bad memories." the stallion responded with a choked voice and he wiped a tear from his right eye.

"What about Hoofsund? That town always seemed nice." the mare said with a small smile as if she was trying to look happy but it didn't seem to work.

The stallion nodded and the couple walked into the home to pack their luggages to start a new life.

Fireball stared at them with her mouth gaping open and she seemed like she was going to start crying because of how moving the story was.

"But why do I have fire magic and why am I blind?"

"We don't know either of the reasons but we aren't ashamed of it. We loved you no matter what and we wouldn't care what anypony said if they did anything insulting," the stallion responded and he wrapped his foreleg around Fireball's shoulder. "Now off you go to bed with your friends and we'll give you breakfast and walk you home tomorrow morning."

Fireball nodded, got off the couch and trotted to the guest bedroom where Honey, Caramel and Cinnamon were sleeping. She sighed quietly and got into bed beside Caramel.

Morning came and the Sweet Three and Fireball woke up and walked to the kitchen table where plates of scrambled eggs were there with some glasses of apple juice. They sat down and ate their breakfast quickly and drank their juice quickly with Caramel almost choking and coughing on it.

Fireball's parents, the Sweet Three and Fireball, walked through the forest that was at the side where the entrance of Hoofsund was. They walked through with no problems with bandits, dangerous animals like bears or foalnappers.

As they got into Ponyendal, Peppermint and Sugar were standing outside their castle and the Sweet Three and Fireball galloped over to them and hugged them tightly. They kept repeating apologies for leaving home without a reason. The parents were mad but they forgave them and were sure that they had a good reason to be gone for what seemed so long.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge rock flew from the forest but before it could squish somepony or something, Fireball used her fire magic to break the rock into small pieces. The three cloaked ponies galloped from the forest and stood over Fireball who looked at them with anger and bravery.

"That's it, little brat, you're coming with us and we'll take 'care' of you." one of the male cloaked ponies said with anger but Fireball bucked him out of the way.

Fireball turned to the Sweet Three and her parents to help out and they did. Cinnamon kicked one of them down and jumped onto them really hard, Honey gave a puppy eyed look to distract them until Caramel pushed them against the wall and had her hooves against their throats. Those two got knocked out with a punch to the head or chest.

Fireball and the female cloaked pony walked in a circle and stared each other down. She shot her magic at her but the pony blocked it with hers and it went towards Fireball but it was so fast that she had no time to move out of the way. She started to fly towards the castle and she hit against it.

"Ha! I knew it! You're weak as a newborn puppy or kitten! Now time to finish the job!"

Fireball stared at her weakly and she didn't have the strength to stand up or defend herself. Cinnamon, who was standing there, saw what was going on. He wasn't going to let anypony hurt her! He galloped really fast and he jumped in front of the female cloaked pony and he took the hit.

The police ponies finally arrived and tackled the female cloaked pony to the ground. They pulled her into the police station and went back for the other two later and pulled them into the police station as well.

Fireball woke up to a beeping noise and she saw her parents, Peppermint, Sugar, Caramel and Honey, staring at her with concern.

"Thank goodness, you are alright!" Caramel squealed and she wrapped her forelegs around her adoptive sister's neck.

"Where's... Cinnamon...?" Fireball asked weakly and Honey gave a small smile.

"He's fine, you've been knocked out for a few days and he's been fine since yesterday."

Cinnamon walked in an hour later and he was levitating some flowers and set them on the table. He grabbed a chair and sat beside Fireball.

"Cinnamon...? Is it true... you have a... crush... on me?"

"It's true, I always have."

"Well, I love you too. I was just afraid to say it."

Cinnamon blinked his eyes in shock. Without thinking, he kissed her on the mouth and put his hooves to the side of her face. As soon as they finished, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Cinnamon walked out of the hospital, deciding to take a walk around town. He had kissed Fireball! He felt like he had just flew high in the sky and could touch the soft, white clouds. He looked around at a few of the couples that were sitting at the tables of the park, including Honey with an earth colt and Caramel with a pegasus colt.

"Cinnamon, Cinnamon!"

Cinnamon turned around to see Pearl trotting towards him and he sighed with annoyance.

"What do you want, Pearl?"

"Look I'm sorry about being mean to Fireball but I can't help myself when she gets out of control and I start to freak out. Anyway, will you date me?" Pearl responded with a puppy eyed look.

"No, I can't, you're not my type and I can't forgive you for being mean to Fireball. She's family and you need to accept it. Did you even see the fight that went on in town?" Cinnamon said as he gritted his teeth and he turned his back to her.

"No, I didn't, I couldn't bear to see it with Fireball around!"

"Goodbye, Pearl, go find a colt or filly that's your type and stay the hay away from me."

Cinnamon trotted away from her but she called his name so many times but not once, did he turn to look at her.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Fireball sat in her hospital bed, sleeping peacefully with a book. The door opened and a nurse walked in with a clipboard levitating in front of her.

"Hello, Fireball, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked as she set the clipboard on the table beside the bed.

Fireball stirred a little, opened her eyes and rubbed them a little with her hooves.

"Very tired and less sore than when I got here."

"I just want to ask you an important question that the other doctors and I have been wanting to ask since we first met you when you came to the hospital after you sprained one of your legs," the nurse said as she took out a blue pen. "Do you want to get surgery done to give you your eyesight back?"

Fireball's eyes widened and she felt more wide awake. She being able to see? Would she want to see what the world had looked like since she was born? She put one of her hooves under her chin. It took her two minutes for her to give her answer.

"No, I rather stay the way I've always been. I've learned to live with it, if anypony starts to insult me because of it, I've learned to ignore them and not let the words get to me. I'm fine with who or what I am."

The nurse nodded and wrote on the clipboard with the pen.

"Alright, we'll not do anything about your eyesight. You'll be out of the hospital tomorrow."

The next day, Fireball was out of the hospital and had to have an important talk with her parents and Peppermint and Sugar. She walked in and sat beside them on the couch in the living room of the castle.

"Fireball, we have a question. Who do you want to live with?" Peppermint asked with a look of reassurance.

Fireball looked at both the couples for a minute and gave a sigh.

"I'll choose you. You've raised me for all my life and I'm nothing without the Sweet Three. They've helped me through the good and the bad. They've defended me and cheered me when I'm sad or being made fun of. I don't think Cinnamon would want me to leave." Fireball responded as she pointed to Peppermint and Sugar.

"That's perfectly fine with us. Remember to visit us soon." Fireball's mum said with a big smile and Fireball did the same.

"I will."

Fireball walked to hug her parents goodbye before they left the castle. Her life was indeed going to keep being good along with Cinnamon.

 **Author's Note: Wow, longest chapter ever of any fan fic and I saved this much for a reason, it's also my most favourite chapter to write now. This must be the most emotional chapter I've wrote apart from the ending scene of the book I published on Amazon. Sadly, no sequel will be made as I have no plans for it. Well, see you in the other fan fics.**


End file.
